


Duet Fictions

by Kirbyfier



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Long Distance Relationship, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Thieves, F/F, THERE'S A LOT OF AU'S SO HOLD ON TO YOUR BUTTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbyfier/pseuds/Kirbyfier
Summary: What would happen if each of the duets in Love Live got their own stories?The eight duets in Love Live are getting their own minifics, ranging from magic gardens, to summer love stories, to long distance relationships. This is why you shouldn't listen to the gayest songs ever created at twelve in the morning.where the fuck is my rinpana duet i still need it





	1. The Garden of Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Eli attempts to search for the fabled "Garden of Glass" and gets lost in the process, but not before befriending a stranger.

The young blonde girl carefully walked through the trees. She was trapped. The girl was constantly told not to go into the forest near the village. Many people had lost their lives trying to leave the dizzying illusions of the enchanted trees.

What Eli knew that other people didn’t was that she had the ability to see clearly. Her mind could not be fooled by simple reflections. Eli saw the pathway to the garden at the core of the forest. Normally it was covered in a thick mist, so thick that torches were practically useless. Adventurers before her had attempted to reach the supposed, “Garden of Glass” and failed, costing them their lives. A few survivors had made it out, but their mentality was never the same again.

For one, there was the aforementioned mist that blocked vision. Sources say that the fog comes from the trees inside the forest, but no one has confirmed it. Another factor was that the place was haunted. Those who never ventured into the forest would merely scoff at the claim of ghosts, but the survivors know it to be true. Spirits roamed around the thick plant life. Some of them would scare off any intruders to their resting ground, but most of the spirits ignored visitors, waving or saying hello on occasion.

Eli assumed that she would have an easy time, considering her presence had not alarmed any ghosts yet. Her special eyes could see through regular mist, but the mist here was too much. Eli had started to panic. She slumped against a tree and started crying.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

The small girl looked up to see another small girl. The girl in front of Eli had purple hair styled into two long ponytails. Her emerald eyes were all Eli needed to calm down.

“W-who are you?” Eli asked.

The other girl smiled.

“I’m Tojo Nozomi. What’s your name?”

Eli detected that Nozomi had some sort of accent, but she didn’t know what accent it was. It didn’t help that Eli preferred to stay inside her village more than travel around the world.

“Eli Ayase.”

“Nice to meet you, Eli! I like your dress. It looks nice!”

Eli wore a simple icy blue sundress. A white ribbon ran across her stomach. The dress reached to her ankles and flowed in the soft breeze.

“Uh, thanks. My grandmother made it. Yours is cool too, I guess.”

Nozomi wore a larger lavender dress, frills coated the bottom half of it. What seemed to be a green gemstone was placed over where Nozomi’s heart would be.

“You look lost. Need some help?” Nozomi asked.

Eli got up and pointed towards where she was headed.

“Have you ever heard of the Garden of Glass? There’s this old legend in my village that in the deepest part of this forest, there’s a magic garden where all of its vegetation is made of glass. Some say it’s all natural while others says it’s a fluke handmade by humans.”

Nozomi perked up when Eli mentioned that garden’s name.

“You’re looking for the garden? It’s super easy to get to, just follow me!” she said.

Nozomi took Eli’s hand and ran in the direction which Eli said.

To Nozomi, she probably looked normal, dragging a girl through the forest. To Eli, Nozomi looked unlike any other girl she had ever seen in her eleven year old life. Nozomi glowed a green light wherever she ran, dispelling all mist and driving away any spirits that came close to them. She also ran at an alarming rate. A little too fast, even for a fully grown man. No, even for a horse.

“Wait, Nozomi! How old are you?” Eli shouted over the wind whistling past her ears.

Nozomi looked behind her and winked. “I’m eleven years old, almost twelve!”

“So we’re the same age then.”

“Yep! That means we can be friends!”

Eli seemed confused. Why would a girl she just met be friends on the spot? Didn’t her parents ever teach her not to talk to strangers? Of course, that probably changed when the girl dragging her along most likely saved her life.

“I guess so. How far to the garden?”

Nozomi sped up. “Not too far. Hold on!”

She ran full speed into a waterfall and burst into the cave behind it. Nozomi slowed down to a halt once she arrived inside.

“How are you so fast?” Eli asked.

Nozomi shrugged.

“Magic. Doesn’t really matter. But hey, I want you to see this.”

The newly appointed friend led Eli to a glowing mushroom. It illuminated a light purple color.

“Is that a brightcap?” Eli asked. “I’ve heard that these represent good luck to those who pick it.”

Eli carefully plucked the mushroom from the cave floor and placed it into her pocket.

“Purple’s my favorite color, you know.” Nozomi blurted out after walking for a few minutes.

“Is it? I always liked light blue. Such a nice color.” Eli responded.

Silence fell among the two children, their footsteps echoing though the cavern. A couple hundred yards later, they saw a light at the end of the cave. They walked out to see the most beautiful sight.

The garden that was told in village fairytales looked exactly like the way Eli imagined it.

All of the flowers in it were made of glass, all shimmering in the sunlight flowing through the leafy canopy fifty feet above them. Rays of light were visible and hit a few of the glass crystals scattered around the garden, sending rainbows through the air.

“It’s beautiful!” Eli gasped.

She ran into the garden, frolicking around the plant life. Upon closer inspection, Eli noticed that the flowers were very sharp, like shards. She learned this the hard way when she ran past the lilies and pricked herself.

Eli winced when this happened, Nozomi trailing behind her.

“Are you okay?” Nozomi asked.

“No, no. I’m fine.”

The blood started to trickle down Eli’s arm. Nozomi caught it before it went down to her hands and placed her palm over the wound. She closed her eyes and a green glow erupted from her hand.

Nozomi removed her hand and the wound was gone.

“Th-thanks…” Eli mumbled.

It didn’t take long until Eli noticed that there was a makeshift bed hidden in the trees outside of the garden.

“Hey, someone lives here!” Eli announced.

The bed was clean, strangely. It seemed like someone lived here often. The pillow was worn out, dirt and grass stains were on it. The blanket was a very big leaf, almost as big as an adult.

“Yeah. That person is me.”

Nozomi sat on the bed.

Eli shook her head. “Wait, you live here?”

The other girl shrugged.

“Where are your parents?”

“All gone. The last time I saw them I think I was five.”

“Wait, seriously?”

Eli swore that she could see some sort of black aura emanating from her new friend.

“I’ve been living here ever since. I taught myself everything.”

The aura got darker. She was definitely seeing this. What could she do? Surely this girl was very lonely, living in the garden that nobody seemed to find. Even if someone other than Eli found it, the person who would find this place would find Nozomi and take her to some nearby village. That seemed like the last thing that Nozomi would want, she looked so happy here. There was just something missing.

An idea popped into Eli’s head. A crazy one.

“Hey, Nozomi?”

_This is dangerous, but there’s nothing else I can do._

“Would you mind if I lived here with you?”

The presence surrounding the girl seemed to dissipate.

“Eli, what are you saying? You’re asking a mere stranger to provide you with shelter? There’s not even that much here. What about your family?” Nozomi asked, flustered.

“I’m perfectly fine with it. Nobody cares about me enough to notice that I’m missing anyway.”

Eli held up Nozomi’s hands. They were holding hands. Nozomi’s mind went at a million miles per hour. She didn’t have a friend for years, and just wanted anyone to be nice to her.

“You’re absolutely sure with this, Eli?” Nozomi asked.

“Yes.”

* * *

They slept in Nozomi’s bed that night. Her hair smelled like lavender, now that Eli was close enough. The mushroom that Eli picked from the cave sat next to the bed. A glass lily was placed in Eli’s hair, picked by Nozomi and given as a gift.

“Nozomi?”

“Hm?”

Eli shivered, despite the night weather being warm.

“I’m afraid of the dark.”

“Don’t worry. As long as we’re both together, you shouldn’t be afraid.”

The sky was filled with stars.

_I’m so glad I found a friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was too fun to write. Even if it's probably the song that's most written about.  
> AND IT WAS ALSO TOO CUTE
> 
> MINI ELI IN A SUNDRESS MAKES ME WANT TO CRY


	2. Opposites Attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Super Thief Nico Yazawa goes on a heist in a museum, but not before meeting a stranger.
> 
> Who is this other mysterious thief, and how dare they get in the Super Thief's way?!

The crescent moon provided her good luck. The great midnight thief Nico Yazawa was doing her work. In the day, she was your average coffee shop barista. But when the clock strikes midnight, Nico slips on her black mask and pitch black jumpsuit.

She leapt from building to building. Nico had developed an enhanced jumping ability all by herself. Tonight’s target was a museum located near her house. Many rare gemstones and bountiful amounts of treasure were inside.

She had the perfect plan for when she steals what she needs. She knew this museum inside and out, she’d been here multiple times as a child.

Security had been higher than usual tonight. Someone else must’ve stolen something from this place. This piqued Nico’s interest. She never watched the news unless it was a day after one of her heists and the museum staff were going nuts over simple thievery. The museum was heavily guarded as it was, even more security just made the entire thing so much more fun.

Nico cocked her static pistol. She created it herself. The near-silent gun shot bullets that tranquilized people. Nico never killed people, she thought life of others was more important than some treasure.

Everything was going perfectly well, until Nico noticed another figure on the rooftop of the museum. They wore a deep red trench coat.

_Who’s that?_

The person jumped through the open skylight. Where they jumped from was directly over the precious ore exhibit.

_Damn. We got a ballsy one here._

The ore exhibit was probably the most well protected of the areas. To see a complete stranger tackle it was a feat. Nico was about to ditch her plan and follow them.

In fact, she did. Nico leaped to where the stranger entered the museum and looked down into the skylight.

No one but a few security guards.

_Where did they go?_

Nico carefully jumped down into the exhibit, landing with utter silence. None of the guards seemed to notice her.

The ore exhibit was beautiful. Glowing stones were trapped behind glass, and some not. Gemstones ranged from diamonds, rubies, and many more. Upon closer inspection, heavy security was placed around where the Maleficent Diamond was. The Maleficent Diamond was an amethyst ring that was said to have magic abilities. Turns out it was stolen, which is strange considering it was put under an absurd amount of alarms to begin with.

A low grunt was heard behind her. The crimson figure from earlier rose from where the sound was heard. Nico blinked and the stranger was gone.

Suddenly Nico was grabbed by the head and a hand covered her mouth. She struggled as hard as she could, and eventually grabbed her gun and pointed it above her head. The person that attempted to choke her wasn’t there. Nico stood up and aimed her gun at what looked like thin air.

The space in front of her shimmered, and a figure appeared. It was the red person from earlier.

It was a girl. Shoulder-length tomato red hair. She wore a red mask. Assuming that she was a thief, the stranger wore very strange clothes for one. What kind of thief wore a bright red trench coat and black boots, Nico didn’t know.

“Who the hell are you?!” Nico hissed.

The stranger placed her finger on Nico’s mouth.

“I’d be quiet if I were you. I hear these guards have ears like dogs.”

The black thief scowled.

“People call me many things,” she examined the ring on her right hand. “The few who’ve seen me call me the Bloody Shadow.”

“Midnight Thief. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Nico bowed.

The Shadow made a smug look and held her ring to her lips. It looked awfully familiar.

“If you want to stay out of trouble and earn yourself some goods,”

She disappeared.

“You’d better get out of my way,” she whispered.

It took two seconds for Nico to realize that the ring she was wearing was the Maleficent Diamond.

_Sneaky little devil, I see._

Numerous shouts of pain were heard that night, most likely the Bloody Shadow doing her work.

_Also a violent little devil._

Nico’s plans to make a profit tonight were cut short, security was on full guard, considering they noticed that some of their men were knocked unconscious. She was forced to shoot one guy, but that was about as much action as she got that night.

She leapt out of the skylight she came in and decided to come back another night.

* * *

Nico had the strangest customer come to the coffee shop today. Some woman with red hair walked inside and straight up to her while she was cleaning a table.

“I’d like to make you a proposition,” she said.

“Who the hell are you?”

The woman held up her left hand, showing the amethyst ring on her finger.

“Remember me now?”

“Bloody-?“

“We’re in public. I’d rather you call me Nishikino Maki.”

As cheesy as it sounded, the most suitable question to ask here was, “How the did you find me here?”

Maki turned away, facing the rest of the café. “Let’s say I have my methods.”

Nico glared at the ring while she wiped the table. Probably the hardest she’s wiped a table in her life.

“What’s your stupid proposal?” she asked.

Maki turned back to face Nico. “I’d like you to work with me.”

An air of silence filled the space between them.

“Come again?”

“You heard me. I want you to join me as my partner.”

Nico had heard of some absurd stuff working here, but this was clearly the weirdest thing someone has said in this café. The funny part was that it didn’t even sound that bad out of context. But Nico didn’t feel like stooping down to work with someone else.

“Thanks for the offer, but Nico prefers to work alone. I’m sort of a lone wolf kind of person, you know. Every heist I’ve done was by myself.” Nico bragged.

Maki raised her eyebrow. “Up to you. Wolves work better in a pack anyway. But if you’re desperate, feel free to call me.”

She placed a card on Nico’s hair and left.

The card was her business card. Doctor Nishikino Maki.

* * *

 Nico took another shot at the museum the following night, determined to catch something. She wasn’t going to allow another screw up like last time. Well, it wasn’t exactly her fault, it was more Maki than her. Something about that smug look on the girl’s face made Nico infuriated.

Security had been amped up to the max tonight. Seems that Maki had pissed off the museum staff. Nico’s original target from her first visit here was a glowing ruby, because why not. She thought the atmosphere in her house was a little off without it.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She instantly turned around with her gun pointed at nothing.

“God dammit, you scared me,” she grumbled.

Maki reappeared in front of her eyes, wearing the outfit she wore from the other night.

“You know, I don’t understand your outfit. Why are you dressed so wrongly?” Nico asked. “Everything about your outfit is just wrong.”

“Sorry, but if I ever get caught, I’d rather let the news go insane if they end up taking a picture of me,” Maki sneered. “It’s funnier to me.” She twirled her hair once and disappeared.

_Showoff._

The Midnight Thief ran off towards where the glowing ores were kept. She assumed that Maki went the other way. One guard blocked her way into the caves that held them. Fortunately for Nico, he was alone and nobody was in close proximity. She shot him in the neck and he crumpled to the ground.

Unlike Maki, her outfit didn’t stick out like a sore thumb in the darkness, so sneaking around guards was a cinch. She almost got caught once, but she hid behind a fake rock quickly enough to avoid attention.

And there it was. Behind a window was the glowing ruby. There were other shiny looking rocks, but Nico just wanted the ruby.

There was a tiny door in the back of the display. Nico just needed a way to get to it. And since breaking the glass was out of the question, she needed to find a staff door. Finding one was harder than it should’ve been. She had to sneak out of the glowing ore exhibit to actually find it.

Of course, it was locked. But the Number One Super Thief Nico Yazawa never left her house without her lockpick. It just seemed natural to have one at all times. Just in case she forgot her house keys or something. Nico herself was a master lockpicker.

She walked in and closed the door quietly. Didn’t need unwanted attention coming from an open door. After a few minutes of wandering, Nico finally found the door to the glowing ore display. She unlocked it with ease, opened the door and snatched the ruby away.

What an easy job. If Maki didn’t interrupt her last time, she wouldn’t have been here and most likely would be staring into the shining ruby in the comfort of her home.

Of course, Nico’s luck had to run out eventually. The crazy thing was that this was considered lucky by her standards. Two guards stood in her way and she accidentally walked into their line of sight.

“Stop right there!” one of them shouted.

_Welp. I dun goofed._

She attempted to shoot her gun, but missed both guards.

_Two guards in a tiny hallway, and I miss. Great job me._

The both of them closed in on Nico, but not before one of them was knocked down to the floor. This was her chance to shoot the other guard. Luckily this time, she didn’t miss a ten foot shot.

Maki reappeared behind them and held the conscious guard still while Nico reloaded, and then shot him.

“Perfect timing, by the way,” Nico complimented.

Maki grabbed her wrist and started running. “Talk later, we should move before they catch us.”

The skylight was still open, thankfully. Maki let go and turned around.

“Get out of here and wait on the rooftop. You should be able to see me go out immediately,” she commanded.

Maki’s ring shined purple and disappeared. Nico turned away and leapt out of the museum. She looked down back into the exhibit, guards catching up to her and looking around in pure confusion.

Nico removed one of her pink bows and retied it, letting the left side of her hair fall. She dropped the bow into the museum.

She stared at the main entrance, waiting for the Bloody Shadow to emerge. Thirty seconds passed and she burst through the doors. Nico dropped down and almost landed on top of her, causing Maki to yelp.

“You almost killed me!” she complained.

“But I didn’t!” Nico sang.

Maki sighed. She noticed the missing bow on top of Nico’s head.

“Where did your other bow go?” she asked.

Nico flicked her head towards the museum. “Insignia. I can always make myself more.”

“Clever. We should probably go somewhere else to have this conversation.”

The two of them somehow ended up on a rooftop on a nearby building.

“So, about my thanks for saving your ass…” Maki started.

“You still want me to be your partner in crime?” Nico finished.

Maki shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s up to you, but I would prefer if you did.”

She held out her hand.

“Sure.”

Nico grabbed it.

* * *

A few days later, Nico found a letter plopped on her bedroom desk. Nothing was on it, just a blank envelope. She opened it and it was a letter from Maki. The entire thing was written in red pen.

_Hey, dumbass._

_I’ve heard rumors that there’s another ring that’s nearly identical to the one I stole. I read somewhere that when the two of the rings are worn at the same time, something happens. What happens, I don’t know what and neither does the Internet. Problem is, there are no sources I’ve found that state where the other ring is, so I wanted you to help me out. That’s why I asked you to join my cause earlier this week. I finally found a lead after a few years, so meet me up at the museum on the other side of town. There might be some old records saying something about a magic ring._

_Love, Bloody Shadow_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU'LL NEVER SEE IT COMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> sorry, been looking at persona 5 memes even though i dont own it much less a ps4


	3. A Sweet Fruits Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has a few things, scratch that, a lot of things on her mind about her best friend Honoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself that I would be sleeping early tonight.
> 
> It's 1:20 AM.

Rin sat on the beach, watching the wonderful sunset. She was singing.

"The music's slowing down, almost like it's the sweetest dance," she sang.

Honoka sat down next to her. "What's that song you keep singing?" she asked.

Rin looked at her best friend in disapproval. She was eavesdropping.

"It's nothing. Just a silly song I made up."

Rin Hoshizora was a college student in Numazu. Honoka Kousaka was also a college student in Numazu. The two gingers lived next to each other since childhood. Despite having an age gap of one year, they were very good friends.

"You made a song?" Honoka asked eagerly.

Rin looked sheepish. "I did, but it's kinda dumb."

Honoka lit up like a light.

"C'mon, sing it to me!" she requested.

Rin turned away, face slightly pink.

"Maybe later."

Honoka smiled softly. Rin did too.

_God, she's beautiful. But what can I do?_

Her smile faded. Recently, Rin has been having a few issues with her feelings. Some of it was the stress of college on her back, but mostly something else. The most of it was her best friend.

Rin always thought Honoka was the better friend. Always ready to do what she wanted and always able to pull it off. She was determined. Honoka never took no for an answer and always followed her heart.

Now if only Rin could do that. Honoka was better at even the most basic things. Looks, voice, smarts, and even athletics. The sunset made her look stunningly beautiful.

"You okay there, Rin? You look a little down," Honoka spoke, bringing her friend back to her senses.

"Huh? Oh, no. Nothing's wrong," Rin mumbled.

"Rin, I know you're lying. You've stopped saying 'nya' and you don't text me any more. Please tell me!"

_Dammit! Why does life have to be so hard?!_

To put it bluntly, Rin had fallen head over heels for Honoka. She never knew when this started, it just happened all of a sudden. The most likely answer would probably be around high school where literally every girl ever asked each other if they had a significant other, and both girls had always replied with, "No."

Who would've thought that Rin had no interest in boys? Not Rin, of course. Eventually, she realized that Honoka was far out of her league. Every moment she saw Honoka talking to a boy a heartache would soon follow. What would happen if Rin confessed? Would Honoka love her back or turn away in disgust? Or would Rin be friendzoned, the worst punishment of them all?

And they all said love was a happy thing. Rin was stuck on Earth. Honoka flew through the heavens. There was nothing she could do anymore.

Rin stopped thinking to realize that Honoka was hugging her. She felt tears drop onto her shoulder.

"Rin, this isn't you," she sobbed. "The Rin I know isn't gloomy like you are. She's super happy, and super adorable! Rin, please!"

Her voice soothed. She looked back up to make eye contact with her supposed "best friend."

"Tell me why you're upset."

Looking into Honoka's perfectly blue eyes told Rin something.

"Honoka, I want to ask you something," Rin said.

She stood up.

"Do you think that I'm a bad friend?"

The question seemed to stun Honoka.

After multiple stutters, Honoka finally ended up yelling "No!"

Honoka stood up, tears still visible.

"You're the bestest friend I've ever had! You're cute, you're talented, and you're always so happy! What made you think that you were a terrible friend?!"

Her words stung. She was probably making it up to try to cheer up Rin. Rin started to cry too.

"Stop it. You're so much better than me in every way! You're beautiful, you can do whatever you want, you're just better! I can't do crap!" Rin retorted. "I just want to be useful!"

_What the hell is she thinking, saying that I'm a friend._

"Stop beating yourself over it!" Honoka argued. "I know you admire me, and I know that you think that I'm perfect, but I like you for who you are, not who I am! I'm tired of you being a sad sack, I just want you to be you!"

"Honoka," Rin growled.

Honoka flinched. She wasn't expecting Rin to get dark.

"All I'm saying is..."

Time seemed to stop. Her heart slowed. The sounds of the waves behind them were getting quieter.

"I love you."

Honoka blinked multiple times, seemingly in utter shock of what she just said.

"I love you and I hate it!"

Rin stormed off.

"Wait, Rin!"

She turned around. What could she possibly want?

Honoka caught up to her.

"Could you at least give me another dance before the sun sets?" she asked sheepishly.

Rin somehow became sadder after her friend's request. She kept walking.

"You're not going without giving me a dance!" Honoka commanded as she grabbed Rin's hand.

Rin angrily but silently agreed. Honoka placed her hand on Rin's shoulders and Rin placed her's on Honoka's waist. Their other hand was interlocked with each other's.

They stepped side-to-side, somewhat attempting to dance. The two of them did this a lot as children, ever so eager to learn how, but never found out how to dance.

Rin suddenly started singing quietly.

"I look back and I don't just see myself, I see everything we found, and you're the one leaving me now, but I can't tell you to stay. No, please don't end it this way..."

She started crying as she got through the lyrics, hiccuping in the middle of the song.

Rin would've cried more if Honoka didn't pull her in for a kiss.

The kiss was more than just friendly; it was passionate. Everything that had been going on in Rin's head just stopped. If it was possible to slow down time after it had stopped, she had made it possible. Was this a dream? Rin forgot how to think, she forgot how to speak, she couldn't even remember her own name, her very existence.

Honoka pulled away from the kiss, dragging Rin back into the real world.

After thirty seconds, Rin shouted, "Honoka, what the fuck!?"

All anger, confusion, sadness, frustration, and stress melted away when Honoka kissed her again.

"I love you too, Hoshizora Rin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY TO THE PEOPLE THAT CRIED READING THIS
> 
> I ORIGINALLY PLANNED FOR THIS TO BE SUPER HAPPY LIKE THE SONG AND THEN SHOWER THOUGHTS HAPPENED
> 
> also the lines that rin sang at the end are translated lyrics from mermaid festa vol. 2. i did not translate them, i stole it from an english cover on youtube that is right here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RN53f9rAYM


	4. Lonely Love, Lonely Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotori's long distance friend comes to Japan for college, and she realizes how lonely she's been all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, month-long-gaps!
> 
> I blame school and lack of motivation.

**chun** : seriously????

**SonodaUmi** : Yep. You read that right.

**chun** : omg so cool!!!

Kotori Minami often spent her nights chatting away with a stranger she met in an online chatroom. Eventually they came in touch via Skype. Her name was Umi Sonoda and she lived somewhere in America, yet she could read and speak perfect Japanese.

**chun** : so lemme get this straight

**chun** : youre studying abroad in tokyo for college?

**SonodaUmi** : Yes, I am.

**chun** : dont you need somewhere to stay?

**SonodaUmi** : That's why I'm telling you this now.

**SonodaUmi** : I leave in three weeks and I would like to ask you if it's okay for me to live at your place for a while?

**SonodaUmi** : I mean, if it's okay with you, of course.

**chun** : of course its ok for you to stay in my apartment! we're friends!

**SonodaUmi** : Thank you so much!

* * *

Three weeks had passed, and Kotori woke up with gratuitous amounts of energy. Today was the day that she would pick up Umi from the airport. Kotori turned on her phone to see two messages from Umi.

3 hr  
 **SonodaUmi** : Boarding the plane now; the ticket says arrival time should be around 11 PM over there. My parents gave me a Japanese phone so I'll message you when I arrive.

3 hr  
 **SonodaUmi** : Hope to see you there!

Kotori spent the next hour preparing her house for a guest. Though really, all she did was take out a spare futon, her house was clean enough as it is.

Kotori reminiscenced about how they first met. Umi was such a shy thing that getting even her contact details required adept persuasion. In a span of a few weeks, Umi revealed that she lived in New York, America and Kotori replied that she lived in Tokyo. Kotori eventually found out that like her, Umi recently finished high school and was looking for a college to go to. She mentioned something about being interested in Japan, but she never confirmed nor denied the possibility of going there.

Before she knew it, Kotori ate lunch and had ten hours left before Umi would arrive.

She grew a little sad. After graduating from high school, Kotori and her small circle of friends slowly lost contact. They stopped messaging, calling, or meeting up with each other in the span of a single year.

The girl always had a optimistic mind, but sometimes she would wonder what happened to them. Maybe they were busy, or maybe they couldn't talk anymore, or maybe they just forgot.

The only person besides Umi who would chat on a normal basis would be her best friend Honoka, but even she had times where she didn't reply.

Kotori grabbed her phone to tell Honoka about her current situation. She already knew about Umi, but not the whole coming-to-Japan thing.

**Kotori** : hey honoka-chan

**Honoka** : ?

**Kotori** : you remember umi rite

**Honoka** : yeah what about her

**Kotori** : i shouldve told u this sooner but shes coming to japan today

**Honoka** : woh so cool

**Honoka** : but she's an internet person remember that

**Honoka** : if she doesnt end up being who you think she is or is part of a big prank you're gonna be upset

**Kotori** : oh shuttup

**Honoka** : jk jk

**Honoka** : aa, gotta go rn

**Honoka** : bye kotorichan

**Kotori** : baibai

* * *

Kotori ate an early dinner and proceeded to nap. She didn't have anything else to do, and didn't want to fall asleep in the middle of dragging Umi through Tokyo. Lord only knows what would happen if she dozed off on the train.

Her phone buzzed three hours later. Time to pick up Umi.

She left her house wearing a light green t-shirt and jeans. There really wasn't any good way to dress for this occasion, so she just went casual. The night was warm to begin with, anyway.

Tokyo at night was a completely different experience than in the day. All of the store lights were off and there was little to no sound. There would be a car passing by here or there, but not often. She rode in an empty subway car. It was scary, to say the least.

The airport though, was a different story. Planes flew in and out all the time, so it was normally crowded with people.

Twenty minutes of waiting lead to Umi messaging her phone.

**SonodaUmi** : I'm here!

**Chun** : im waiting for you outsidr the gate

**SonodaUmi** : Got it. If you see a girl with long blue hair and wearing a gray tank top, that should be me. If everything goes well, I'll be outside in half an hour.

**chun** : gotcha

The time was 11:14 PM. Kotori suddenly realized that she'd never actually seen a picture of Umi before.

_I wonder what she looks like._

True to her word, a girl with waist-length blue hair strolled through the arrivals gate half an hour later. She was tall, slender, and drop-dead gorgeous.

"Umi!" Kotori called. She waved her arm.

The girl looked up at the sound of her name and spotted her caller. She waved back and approached Kotori.

"I assume you're Kotori," she said.

Her voice suited her look to an absolute tee. Cool and deep.

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" Kotori greeted.

"I could say the same for you."

Umi chuckled. "You're a lot... cuter than I anticipated."

Kotori's expression changed from a bubbly smile to a snarky grin.

"Geez Umi, don't you think it's a little too early to flirt with a stranger?"

Umi suddenly became flustered, replying with utter shock and embarrassment.

"N-not like that! You know what I mean!"

"Sorry, Umi-chan, just teasing," Kotori giggled.

* * *

 

After they met, the two of them proceeded to go back to Kotori's apartment via train.

"So when do you start college?" Kotori asked, as they were taking off their shoes.

"If I recall correctly, I should be starting next month."

That meant they could get closer in the time being. They've only been friends for a few months, after all.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Umi slurred. "I'll be going to sleep."

She passed out as soon as she reached the futon. Thirteen hours on a flight can do many things to a girl.

Umi looked funny when she slept. Sloppily, in an almost cute way.

* * *

 

The following month was filled with shenanigans. Together with Umi, Kotori travelled around Tokyo exploring. Umi enjoyed the tours. She was lucky to come from New York, they travelled everywhere by train. From time to time she would slip out some English and embarrass herself.

"Have you been to Japan before?" Kotori asked one time.

"Once, but when I was little. I don't exactly remember much," Umi laughed sheepishly.

One night they ate dinner with Honoka. They had a few drinks, and then Umi basically needed to be carried home.

"Come on, Umi, let's go home." Kotori said, a hint of concern in her voice.

"O-okay..." Umi responded in English.

Her face was pink, and she looked incredibly sleepy. Something about it made her extremely precious for some reason.

Kotori snapped a picture of a drunk Umi and lead her outside.

"You need help with that?" Honoka snickered.

Kotori shook her head. "No, I think I can manage."

Honoka raised an eyebrow. "Okay then, Kotori. Good night!"

"Good night Honoka-chan!"

Umi tried to bid her goodnight as well, but it ended up sounding something like, "Oyasu," which made Kotori giggle like a little girl.

Luckily, Kotoru lived close to where they ate.

In the time between leaving the resturaunt and getting home, Umi mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "I love you," but Kotori figured she was just drunk.

She said it again once they made it into the apartment, this time adding a Kotori at the end of the statement. The silver-haired girl blushed. One thing led to another and Umi's head ended up in her lap. Kotori stroked her blue silky hair. Umi laughed softly a few times, and fell asleep right then and there.

She was changed into pajamas and put to bed.

Now that she was thinking about it, Umi had been awfully flirty in the past few days.

Sometimes she would compliments Kotori out of nowhere. Other times Umi would randomly walk up to her for a hug. When they watched a movie once, she felt Umi's hand sneak towards her own.

_I wonder..._

* * *

 

The free month was over and Umi's first day of college was here. She had everything prepped the week before.

That morning she greeted Kotori with a good morning. She tied her hair up into a ponytail. The sunlight hit her in all the right places, highlighting the best parts about her, especially her ocean blue hair.

"You look nice!" Kotori complimented.

As expected, Umi's face flushed pink on the spot.

"Stop that," Umi pleaded.

Kotori walked up to her and put a lunchbox in her hands.

"I made you lunch for today," she offered.

"Th-thanks," Umi mumbled, slipping on her boots.

"You sure you'll be able to make it there by yourself?" Kotori asked.

"I'll be fine!"

Kotori giggled. "I'm only teasing, Umi-chan."

Umi shook her head, and closed the door.

Kotori felt a twinge of lonelyness as the door closed, but it didn't matter.

She returned to her room to work on her new project. Kotori was a private clothing designer who got paid for making clothes based on request. At the moment, she was trying to make a sundress for Eli Ayase, one of her common clients.

Had it always been this quiet?

Kotori stopped sewing the dress a few hours later to realize the deadly silence hanging around her. She wasn't used to this. Not anymore.

This month has been crazy...

In the past month when Umi came to Japan, she had always provided some sort of company. Whether it was providing help for the dress or just simply being there.

That twinge of lonelyness from earlier slowly became realization. Kotori was a whole lot more lonely than she thought she was before meeting Umi. She suddenly remembered the number of days she shut herself in, obsessed with her next dress or her new client. It could also explain the loss of her friendships.

But this all changed when Umi came around. Umi made everything fun. Umi was someone to talk to. She was a friend.

Kotori's face twisted into a weird mixture of disgust and laughter. Then she started to laugh.

"This whole thing sounds like some kids' movie, jeez," she said aloud.

She grabbed her phone, her new background being a selfie of her and a very embarassed Umi, and texted her.

**Kotori** : how u holdin up?

**Umi** : Fine, if not a bit lonesome.

**Kotori** : good to know

**Kotori** : when u coming back?

**Umi** : 4:30 or so.

* * *

 

Umi came back at 4:30; like she said she would. Kotori went straight up to her and gave her a hug.

Almost as if on command, Umi started to sputter nonsense. She managed to sneak out a "Why?"

"Nothing much," Kotori sighed. "Just thinking about you, that's all."

Umi smiled. "You wanna know something?"

Kotori released her from the hug, but Umi insisted on holding her hands.

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh this isn't one of my greatest works
> 
> not sure how you feel tho


	5. Feverish Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is having some trouble with feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin has glasses because Rin is glasses should be a kink.

In the world they lived in, a tell-tale sign of love would be a fever. It was never deadly, of course, but there was danger in it. The higher the fever, the more they loved a person.

Personally, Maki never had this issue. She was never really interested in anybody.

Rin on the other hand, was experiencing it. And was suffering through it.

When she walked into the office that day, Maki noticed that her face was furiously red. She waved her hand.

"Rin!" Maki called. She ushered her childhood friend over to her.

She shuffled over. When she arrived, Maki placed the back of her hand on Rin's forehead, and sure enough, it was hotter than it should be.

"Are you okay?" Maki asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sick, that's it."

_ Suspicious. _

Having an attraction fever was different than a regular fever. If you were in love, you wouldn't have headaches, weakness, or any normal fever symptoms. It was just a hot head, and that was it.

Rin showed up with a fever, which surprised Maki. Normally if Rin was just plain sick, she would rather stay home than come and work.

"Rin, you're a terrible liar." Maki folded her arms.

Rin's eyes widened and she started to tremble. She kept adjusting her glasses as she spoke, an obvious tell for lies.

"N-no I'm not! Rin woke up sick this morning, and I didn't want to miss work, nya!"

Maki stared straight into the yellow cat eyes with raised eyebrows.

"So who's the lucky girl?" she sneered.

Rin's expression quickly turned from uncomfort to panic. Maki had previously known that Rin was gay, it was obvious. Rin had told her after several mockings of her blatant gayness.

"It's nobody, honest! Rin's just sick!" Rin hissed.

Someone had cleared their throat and the two of them looked towards the entrance of the cubicle. It was their coworker, Nico, who worked the at next cubicle over. And she looked plenty upset.

"I'm trying to get something done here, can you two save the conversation for some other time? I don't want to get chewed out by Eli again for the third time this week."

Her childish face disappeared behind the wall.

"We're having this talk later," Maki whispered.

* * *

The suspicion was always there, but Maki never believed it. She wanted to investigate who Rin could possibly be in love with. Maki considered Hanayo, one of their other friends, a viable option. Though, this idea was swiftly cut down when Maki noticed the numerous trips Rin made around the office, most of which involved passing by Maki's cubicle.

It often felt as if Rin was stealing glances at her.

_ Enough of this nonsense. _

Lunch break. Finally. Now time to see what the hell was Rin's deal.

The summer sun was relentless at this time of year. Rin often used to crack jokes that it was trying to kill them. Nevertheless, she and Maki strolled in the city streets to find their favorite cafe and grab some food.

They settled down at a table inside, thankfully with air conditioning.

"I'd like to bless whoever made air conditioners," Rin panted, as she slumped over the table.

Maki folded her arms. "You're overreacting."

The ginger flopped her arms up and down. "Rin can't seem to work today, it's impossible, nya..."

"Is it because you're thinking about her?"

Rin relinquished the table and sat up. "Maki-chan!" she complained.

Now was Maki's chance. She didn't want to straight up ask, "who do you love lol," as there was no way to get an answer out of that, so she decided to play it subtle. In the meantime, they had some sandwiches.

"So what's she like?" Maki asked as she bit into her food.

Rin gave her the death stare. It probably would be more menacing if she wasn't chewing on food.

"I really have no choice but to answer, do I?" Rin deadpanned.

Maki shrugged. "I mean, you don't have to answer. You'll just have to deal with me pestering you about it for every moment of your life."

Rin put her head down, sighing in the process.

"If I really must answer, fine."

She adjusted her posture to actually look serious. This time with no food in her mouth.

"She's beautiful. The girl I'm in love with is so pretty, and everytime I see her eyes I get lost in them and her hair is a miracle and whenever she talks I swoon and everytime she walks I'm hypnotized."

Rin just realized what she just said.

"Augh! It sounds so sappy, nya!" she shouted, attracting the attention of the other people around them.

Maki just gave her a "Really?" face, and finished her food.

* * *

"Rin feels like she's in a crappy romance drama right now," Rin abruptly said as they were packing up to leave.

Rin kept saying cryptic messages that day and Maki can't seem to ignore them.

"So what do you plan on doing?"

Rin grasped at her hair and shouted, "I don't know, nya! I've never been in love before!"

There was a chuckle from one of the other workers.

"Hey, Rin," Maki asked.

"Mm?"

She delivered a swift chop onto Rin's head. Naturally, the girl recoiled and cried in pain.

"We're having this conversation at your house because you can't seem to understand how to keep your voice down."

* * *

Rin, much like any other Tokyo resident, lived in an apartment. A kitchen, a bedroom, a living room, and bathroom. Typical Tokyo manner.

Not exactly the best place to have a party. Or more than two people.

Maki told herself to keep wary of Rin the entire time she was there. She also said that she wanted to stay for dinner.

Rin, despite her childish manner and lack of responsibility, was a surprisingly good cook.

"Sorry for making you cook for me," Maki apologized as she was setting the table.

"Oh no, it's fine! You pay for Rin's food all the time anyway, so," she shrugged at the end of her sentence.

Rin emerged from the fridge and asked, "You want drinks?"

"Just water."

Rin drank beer that night. One thing led to another and Maki caught Rin staring directly into her eyes after dinner. She didn't take any action when Maki noticed, her mouth was half-open and eyes wide. She almost looked like she was in a trance.

"Rin?"

No response. Rin's face seemed to be redder than it was this morning.

"Rin!" Maki shouted, snapping her fingers.

Rin started showing signs of life again. She shuffled in her seat uncomfortably.

"Are you absoluely sure you're okay?" Maki asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm just thinking about her again."

Maki put her hand on Rin's forehead. Warmer than this morning.

It was stupid at this point. Rin was in love with Maki. The constant trips passing by her desk, the cryptic hints, and of course, her stares and worsening conditions here made it all so very easy to tell.

Maki giggled a little on the inside. She also felt kind of warm. Maki had never experienced love before, but it was nice. Kind of in a cuddly way, it enveloped her and Maki felt happy.

"Maki-chan, you're kind of red," Rin said a few moments later as they were watching television.

Thank God it was a Saturday. No work tomorrow meant late night shenanigans. And Maki had a plan.

"You don't mind if I stay over tonight, do you?" Maki asked.

Rin visibly flinched when she heard the question.

"Maki-chan, you don't have anything tomorrow?" she asked.

Maki shrugged. "Not in particular."

Rin shook herself awake. The television was one of those things that always put her to sleep, no matter what.

She started to stammer. "I-I mean I guess you're allowed to s-sleep here tonight."

_ Step one: accomplished. _

Maki never noticed how cute Rin was in glasses. Something about those bottom-rim rectangular glasses made her, for a lack of a better term, adorable. They were red, too, her favorite color. Maki couldn't take her eyes off of her.

_ Oh crap. _

Maki was  staring.  Luckily, Rin hadn't noticed yet. She wasn't as perceptive.

_ Some more couldn't hurt, right? _

Rin was skinny, but the good kind of skinny. She was thin, the shape that some people would want a girl. Her hair was usually cut short, but the thought of Rin with long hair was both scary and beautiful. Hell, Rin's entire figure could make you think she was a little girl. How cute. She almost felt bad that she never noticed earlier.

"Maki?"

Maki quit staring when she noticed Rin made eye contact.

"Your face is still red, nya."

"I-it is?"

This time, Rin put her hand on Maki's forehead. Maki felt herself get uncomfortably warm. A smile crept up on Rin's face. She started to giggle, and then those giggles turned into full-on laughs.

"W-why are you laughing?!"

Rin started to calm down. When she opened her eyes again, she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, man. I never thought you would like me back, nya," she said. "I'm so happy!"

Maki, in every way, tried to deny the fact that she did not like Rin.

"Hehehe, I like it when you're embarrased, Maki-chan," Rin giggled.

"Sh-shut up!" Maki protested.

"Nope."

Maki frowned. "Jerk," she muttered.

She shifted a little closer to her newfound crush. Rin smelled like fresh lemon. Maki looped her arm around the ginger and gave her a small hug.

She felt Rin's heartbeat. It was fast. Very, very, fast.

"I love you, Maki-chan," Rin whispered into Maki's ear.

The redhead blushed furiously and ruffled her hair.

"Dummy..."

Maki tried to move a little closer to Rin. Little did she know, she was a little too close. Their noses were almost touching.

"M-Maki-chan, can you back up please?"

"Why?"

"I-I don't think my heart can take it..."

Her complaints were quickly shut down when Maki pecked her on the lips.

"M-Maki-chan!"

"You were the one that liked me first. I'm surprised you weren't the one to make the move."

* * *

Rin was the first one to sleep. As she closed her eyes, she dropper her head onto Maki's lap. The redhead stroked Rin's hair as she breathed deeply. Her face was a normal color and her fever seemed to be gone. Maki put a hand onto her own face and found out her fever was gone too.

Maki tried to slip out from under Rin's head and almost dropped onto the floor, landing with the sophisticated grace of a hippo. Luckily for her, she didn't wake up the sleeping ginger. She slid her left arm under Rin's knees and her right arm under her neck. With little difficulty, Rin was sleeping in her arms. Maki hobbled over to Rin's bedroom and gently placed her on her bed.

Maki took one last stare at her girlfriend and settled onto the bed, draping the both of them under the blanket.

She moved herself close enough to Rin that she could cuddle her.

"Maki-chan is pretty, nya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please explain why I like to make Rin suffer.


End file.
